


We goin to Didny World boys

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, No Despair, Twin AU, everyone is just having a good time, hajime hinata did not sign up for this, hinata mauling ouma for being a little shit, not set ships exactly so anything is possible honestly, road trip with all the boys, theyre just living life and having fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: A roadtrip au ft some of my best boys that no one asked for but I delivered.--It was supposed to be a nice little trip. Take Komaeda and Naegi to Disney World and come back in one piece. Hajime Hinata did not- no definatly did fucking not sign up for taking over 7 people with him in a cramped van his brother somehow got (with Komaeda’s money probably)His damn twin brother was an asshole!! Who the hell even invited the others??! Not him that’s who! And he was the one mostly driving!Well whatever, he could handle all of this, he’s been around Izuru and Komaeda all his life so it wasn’t nothing he couldn’t handle, right?





	1. The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that was discussed in the Kamukoma server and I thought why not make it into a fic?
> 
> This is dedicated to those in that server <3

It was supposed to be a nice little trip. Take Komaeda and Naegi to Disney World and come back in one piece. Hajime Hinata did not- no definatly did fucking not sign up for taking over 7 people with him in a cramped van his brother somehow got (with Komaeda’s money probably.) 

His damn twin brother was an asshole!! Who the hell even invited the others??! Not him that’s who! And he was the one mostly driving! 

Well whatever, he could handle all of this, he’s been around Izuru and Komaeda all his life so it wasn’t nothing he couldn’t handle, right?

….

…….

…………

_Son of a bitch-_

_WHO THE HELL INVITED THE GREMLIN!?_

-  
“Wait wait you’ve never been?”

“No? Is that a bad thing? I was never able to really travel as a child, my parents deemed I was too sickly to go with.” Komaeda perks up from his phone, currently sprawled across Izuru’s bed with said male currently making small braids in his wild curls. 

“Well you’re allot better now right?” Hinata looked over from his desk, spinning around in the chair to face the other two. 

“Ah well..” Komaeda began raising his arms up in a shrug.

“You’ve made good progress since we’ve met but as long as you don’t overwork yourself you’ll be fine.” Izuru chimed in putting a small elastic tie in another one of the perfect braids done.

Hinata rolls himself over to the bed, grinning. “So what’s stopping you now? You have us now to make sure you don’t over excite yourself!”

Opening and closing his mouth in thought, Komaeda merely hummed. “When you put it like that..I’m not really sure. I just never thought of it really. I didn’t think a place like that suited someone like me. “

“Bullshit. You’re great and totally would be into seeing one of those big castle rides they have or something right Izuru?” 

His twin merely nods, “Hajime’s right. You’d be ecstatic over meeting the princesses.”

Huffing Komaeda crosses his arms, “I tell you guys one time I wanted to be a princess one time and a guy can’t catch a break!”

“I think you’d make a great princess Komaeda.” 

_Of course he would, he’s got the dainty pale skin and pretty face for it-_

“Yea I think Princess Komaeda has a great ring to it!” Hinata chuckles as a pillow is chucked at his face. 

“You guys are terribbllee.” The albino groans, turning over to bury his face into a pillow. “Tell me why again I hang out with you guys instead of Naegi-kun and Ouma-kun?” 

“Because you love us and they went to go get food,” he poked the other’s side making him squirm with a wheeze of a laugh. 

And thus began the tickle attack to poor Nagito Komaeda’s sides (to which Izuru scooted away because his twin was ruthless in tickle attack. He’d had his fair share when they were younger.) To which he squealed as Hinata climbed out of his chair and onto the bed attacking his sides in jabs. 

“No**AHAHAoooooOOO HinAHAHA-KHUNN!!!**” Oh poor Komaeda there was no mercy given to the poor boy, not even by Izuru who was now sitting at the head of the bed, away from the two thrashing on the bed. On his phone unbothered of course. 

“Never!! You’re not getting away til you take it back!” A wide grin spreads over Hinata’s face as his fingers run over Komaeda’s sides. 

**“F-FiiahAHAHA!** I take it back! I take it back!” Komaeda squeals out, facing defeat. 

And with that Hinata’s tickling ceased, the two panting heavily as the excitement dies down. Both were red faced and oh, so close together. It does take Hinata a second to realize that he is indeed straddling Komaeda and how pretty he looked when flustered. 

“Hinata-kun?” Komaeda tilts his head to the side in confusion. 

To which Hinata’s own cheeks warm. “Y-Yea?”

Komaeda opened his mouth to respond when Izuru coughed loudly into his hand. “That’s pretty gay Hajime. And Naegi and Ouma are here with their food.”

Quickly Hajime scrambles off Komaeda falling off the bed in the process and onto the chair he brought over. “Son of a- W-Who the hell taught you that?!?” 

“Ouma had said that I needed to brush up on my modern culture slang. He sent me videos to different links..Though there are some I still don’t understand.”

Groaning Hinata facepalms,Komaeda was rolling around laughing. “Haha very funny, seriously you really shouldn’t listen to him. Ouma’s like..”

The door bursts open revealing the devil himself and Naegi in tow with tacos. “I’m like what Hinata-chan~?”

“A fucking rat.” He deadpans, crossing his arms. “Quit teaching my brother things that’ll corrupt his innocence.” 

“Aww that’s not very nice and here I brought you food! Waaaah Komaeda-chan tell Hinata-chan to quit being so mean!” Big crocodile tears well up in his eyes as he puts down the bag on Hianta’s desk to pile himself on Komaeda.

“U-uhm well..I have the drinks, does anyone want them?” Bless Naegi for being the perfect little egg he was-

“Thank you Naegi, I’ll take them and you can pass out everyone’s meal.” Kamukura takes the drinks, taking out a Sprite for himself. 

“Of course Kamukura-kun though..” He points to Ouma now seated upon Komaeda’s lap sticking his tongue out at Hinata. Who also looked about two seconds away from mauling the younger male. 

“I think..” He takes a sip of his drink as Ouma lets out a scream. “They’ll be fine. “

Naegi looked horrified, looking at the three that were now rolling around on the bed. Kamukura merely grabs his hand and pulls him onto Hianta’s bed with the bags of food, pulling out two tacos. “Would you prefer soft or hard shell?”

The shorter male only sighs, “I’ll take a soft please.”  
-

“So you’ve never been to good ol’ didny world?” Ouma snorts between gulps of panta, now laid across Komaeda’s lap, Hinata beside him still very much a grump. 

“No, we usually take family vacations just a few towns over. Nothing too big.” Naegi shrugs, laying on Kamukura’s shoulder. 

“Neither has Komeda. Seems like we have two people that hasn’t.” 

“Ah yea, I couldn’t travel often with my parents with being sick.” Komaeda shrugs.

“Whaaaaa?!?! You definitely should go! It’s lots of fuuun!” Ouma whines, throwing his hands up. 

“When would we even go?” 

“Why not now? It’s summer, you’re not in high school, why not?” The suggestions actually made sense, coming from Ouma? Wow that’s never going to happen again.

“Yea..I guess we could. What do you guys say then? Roadtrip?” Hinata grins, nudging Komeada.

“I don’t see why not. I can rent a car for us, as long as I don’t drive..I don’t think my nerves could handle that.” He chuckles, smiling brightly.

“I’ll drive! It won’t be a problem at all! It could be you, me, Izuru, and Naegi!”

“Woah woooaaahhh, hold the phoooone. Are you leaving me out Hinata-chan?? Seriously, ouch.” 

“Well you have school later on-”

Komaeda pats the little gremlin’s head. “Of course you can come Ouma-kun!”

“Really!?Komeda-chan is the best, I could kiss you!”

Komeda flushes and Hinata all but screams as the two other males simply look at each other and go back to playing the little card game they had going. 

It looks like they were going to have a road trip to Disney World.


	2. Chapter 2 (How maby times can Hajime plot to get rid of Kokichi?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im baaaack with more boys and their shenanigans
> 
> Poor Hajime just cant catch a break however smh

Getting the van to rent for the trip was the easy part. Komaeda had enough money to probably buy a whole lot of them but instead insisted that it was nothing that was a problem (and made a comment that he wasn’t sure if he was serious with those sparkling eyes when asked if he’d like a whole lot of the vans- it seemed he was well off more so than he thought beforehand). However getting everyone’s shit ready for the trip was the hard part. 

Reminding Ouma to not just bring a whole case of panta with, telling Komaeda that he could go on the trip and nothing bad was going to happen. And keeping a sane mindset was all but he could handle while putting everyone’s bags in the car. And somehow, some fucking how, Amami and Saihara joined in too. 

Which was beyond Hinata how he was going to fit all these things in along with sacks and the boys themselves.

Maybe if he threw Ouma on top of the van they could….

He squints at said boy who was currently talking with Naegi and Izuru, who was nodding intently along. Who knows what terrible things that gremlin was teaching his twin. Hopefully nothing to do with slang or vulgar language ...Which was what he was most likely teaching him but a boy could dream.

“Hinata-kun!” Hinata whipped his head around to his name, which happened to be Komaeda who was grinning ear to ear. It looked like out of everyone he seemed the most excited and nervous. 

“Hey Komaeda, what’s up?” 

He holds his bag up to him, “Do you think you could fit this in there with everyone else’s things?” 

Hinata raises a brow at the small bag, “Is there anything important in there that I should know of?”

“Mmm..Just some anti anxiety medication and the rest of my normal ones. Nothing too big of an issue to have back here.”

The brunet inwardly sighed, at least he remembered to bring his meds this time. “How about I put them up front with me? Just in case anything is to happen?” 

Koameda’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ shape, nodding in realization. “That’d probably be a better idea. Thanks Hianta-kun you’re the best!”  
Hianta’s cheeks redden as he takes the bag, closing the trunk. “It’s nothing really. I just want you to have a good time is all, nothing that special really.” 

Komaeda simply giggles at his expression, a soft smile on his lips. “Thank you, I’ll go see if anyone else needs to put anything else in the van.” 

He nods, “Y-Yea good idea. Make sure everyone has all their things. If they don’t within the next 20 minutes we’re leaving it and not turning around for anything.”

Komaeda puts a hand up to his forehead with a grin and a ‘yes sir!’ before running off to the rest of their friends. 

He could be really cute sometimes…

“Hajime you’re being really gay again.” 

“JESUS ZU REALLY!?!?!?! OUMA I’M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR TEACHING HIM THAT!!”

Taking off after the unsuspecting purple haired boy, which screamed when seeing the other charging at him with an intent to kill. 

Naegi just looked between the two as Komaeda and Saihara emerged from Amami’s house, bags of snacks in hand.

“Are they always like this?” Saihara almost felt bad for Ouma. Almost…

Komaeda simply shrugs. “Hinata-kun seemed to have been egged on by Ouma-kun again. I wonder if he taught Kamukura-kun a new word he shouldn’t know.” 

Naegi blinks, “Oh you mean like how he told him he could say fuck?”

Both the two other boys’ jaws dropped. 

“Get him Hinata-kun!!” 

Poor Ouma, rest in peace as Hinata mauls you to death. 

“Hinata-chaaaan don’t be so mean! I just want the AUX cord is all!” Ouma huffs, not even an hour into driving and this boy was already whining and getting on the other’s nerves. Oh what a shame he was the driver at this point.

At least he didn’t have to share the seat with him. By some sheer luck Ouma was placed in the very back of the van sandwiched between Amami and Saihara. Both didn’t seem to mind as much as Hianta would have since they both were in the same class as the other and was more tolerable to his antics. 

Naegi and Koameda were seated in the middle row, the two huddled together over Naegi’s phone as they solved some kind of puzzle games. Both had small juice boxes in their cup holders, as they were now designated drink suppliers for the trip. Izuru had took the passenger side seat and held the map for the trip which Hinata was grateful for. What would he do without his brother and sense of direction? Because he sure as hell didn’t have any. Maybe he took all of it while they both were in the womb still...bastard. 

“If I have Naegi pass it back to you, will you please shut the hell up so I can keep focused on the road. “

“Cross my heart and hope to die!” He jutted his lower lip out making very bad puppy dog eyes on him, too bad for him it only worked when Komaeda would do it. 

“Izuru please give the little grape gremlin the AUX cord before I have him thrown out of the van.”

“While moving?!? How rude!” Ouma takes the cord that is passed back plugging it up to his very purple and very decorated phone. “And here I thought Kamukura was the one with the dark humor. 

“I could tell you a few jokes about the dark-”

“No Kamukura-kun he doesn’t mean the dark..” Oh Naegi you angel. “It’s something more mean…”

His brother frowned. “I’d rather not say anything hurtful.”

Hinata gave his knee a pat, “See this is why you don’t need to listen to him, he’s evil.”

“Hey! I’m right here yanno!”

“I know. That was the point.”

Snickers filled the van, Ouma pouted and leaned on top of the two unlucky boys in the back. Scrolling over his Spotify to one of his playlists.  
Which honestly was a mistake. Because Hinata was an idiot and let this brat have music rights.

Of fucking course Backstreet Boys begins to play out of the van’s speakers. 

Fuck it.

Who knew they could spend a good three hours singing to “I Want It That Way” was beyond him, it was just nice to finally not have to threaten to throw anyone out of the van for a little while. 

And he just haaaaaaaaaaaaaaad to jinx it.

“Hey Hianta-kun I don’t mean to be that person but I really have to use the restroom.”

“And stetch our legs out maybe?”

“We’re all out of snacks Hinata-chaaaan~”

“Hajime I don’t think the next stop isn’t until another 20 minutes.”

The brunet felt his eye twitch, son of a bitch.

He sighed, “If everyone can wait another 20 we can do all that. Just hold it until then.”

Ouma whines, laying across Amami who was currently taking pictures with his phone of the scenery that they were driving past. Poor guy. 

He looks up at the mirror, Komaeda was still doing okay. Resting against Naegi’s shoulder he was currently reading. Well at least he wasn’t too bothered by long hours in a car just yet. Hinata would just have to remind him to take his meds if anything were to happen and maybe switch his twin seats if he got too tired.

“Hey Zu-”

“Would you like me to drive for the next couple hours?”

“If you don’t mind?”

“I do not. I’ll do it when we get to the rest stop.”

At least his brother still loved him. 

Maybe they could leave Ouma at the stop however…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I honestly don't know where this is going anymore so we're just gonna wing it lmaooo
> 
> And always comments, kudos, and criticism is always appreciated!  
TIl next time! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I really think I'll have fun writing all this and hope you guys will too with all the troubles they get into haha
> 
> As always kudos, comments, and criticism is always appreciated!  
Til next time! <3


End file.
